slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Slugterraisbest:D/Cała Książka.
A teraz pora abym wystawił moje dzieło całkowicie skończone. Oto ono. ' :::: ' Slugterra Rozdział 1 „'Tajemnica Czarnej ' Pieczary” Pronto siedział na kanapie i pożerał ostatni szczypiec z „obiadu” podczas gdy Eli stał i spoglądał na Cieniomówcę. - Stary, gapisz się na to już od godziny! Wyluzuj! Powiedział Kord i poklepał Shane'a po plecach. - Chyba to założę. Muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć i chyba tylko Klan Cienia może to wiedzieć. Eli westchnął i podniósł diadem. Wydawało mu się że już go założył ale nic nie czuł. Nagle ujrzał wściekłą Trixie trzymającą Cieniomówcę przed jego oczami. - Zwariowałeś! Chcesz usmażyć sobie mózg. A jeśli Klan dowie się gdzie jesteśmy! Krzyknęła. - Wezmą mnie za danie dnia!!! Przestraszył się Pronto. Ale było już zapóźno. Eli założył diadem. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu widział wszystko wyraźnie. Władca klanu spoglądał na niego uważnie. - A więc jesteś już w stanie znieść jego potęgę! Terasss pójdź zza mną, sss. Wycedził Uroborus i wszedł do jakiejść ciemnej groty. Eli uczynił to samo. Ujrzał tam kamienną ścianę z napisem „zawróćcie!” Przeląkł się i chciał opuścić jaskinię jednak Uroborus pochwycił go za rękę. - Taaam, jessssst Czaarna Pieczara, sss. Musssisz tam wejść, wybierz się na Mroczną Górę razem z przyyyjaciółmi, sssss. Zzzzaprowadzę wassss do jassskini, ale daleej pójdziecie ssssami! Powiedział władca i zmierzył Shane groźnym spojrzeniem. - A czy inni nie zaatakują nas gdy będziemy chcieli wejść na wasze terytoria? Spytał Eli. - Nie, jeśli zzzzałożysz Cieniomówcę! Zasyczał Uroborus i chciał już zdjąć diadem Shane'owi lecz ten zapytał. - Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jest mój ojciec? Eli trząsł się cały ze strachu. - Tego dowiesz ssssię tamm! Odpowiedział władca Klanu Cieni i wskazał na ścianę. Eli zdjął Cieniomówcę i opowiedział reszcie o zdarzeniu. - I co, mamy im tak zaufać?! Oburzyła się Trixie. - A jak zjedzą moje móżdżki? Pisnął Pronto. - Nie mają powiodu żeby kłamać. Ja tam idę, jeśli nie chcecie to nie! Zaperzył się Shane. - Stary, wiesz że zawsze pójdziemy za tobą. No dobra, należy się spakować. Zarządził Kord. Gang wyjechał przed kryjówkę. - Gdzie teraz, Pronto? Spytała Trixie. - O tam, gdzie czeka nas pewna śmierć. Odpowiedział molenoid. I odjechali... Rozdział 2 „'Blakk – czyste zło”' - Jeszcze trochę, to już tam zaczyna się ich terytorium. Ale czy musimy, Eli? Nie możemy sobie odpuścić, wolę jak mam nadal dwa mózgi! Protestował Pronto. - Nie. Stanowczo zaprzeczył Shane. - No to już dojechaliśmy. Zakładam Cieniomówcę. Powiedział Eli gdy zauważył pełno osobników z Klanu Cienia wokół ich mechabestii. - Witajcie! Jedziemy do Uroborusa, ma nam on pokazać jakąś podziemną pieczarę. Powiedział spokojnie Shane i ruszył do przodu. Przez chwilę myślał że Klan ich zaatakuje jednak ten ustąpił im drogi. Byli już prawie na miejscu kiedy nagle coś ich wywróciło. - Witaj, Eli! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Blondyn o długiej szczęce zeskoczył ze skały i wycelował w Gang blasterem. - Unik! Wrzasnął Shane i wystrzelił Joulsa. Unik oberwał prądem i upadł na ziemię. Nagle coś zeskoczyło przed Eli'a i szepnęło. - Stój. Powiedział Blakk i wyjął jakiegoś dziwnego śluzaka. Eli nigdy takiego nie widział. - Hah, to śluzak-mrok. Inaczej Darkfernus. To moje najnowsze dzieło. Jest stworzony w stu procentach z Mrocznej Wody, jeden taki śluzak mógłby zniszczyć połowę Slugterry. Więc proszę uprzejmie, zawróć. Blakk włożył Darkfernusa do blastera i wycelował w Eli'a. Nagle blaster Doktora rozsypał się na kawałki. - Chhhodźciee! Szzzybko! Uroborus złapał za rękę Eli, a ten pochwycił Pronto. Kord złapał drugą rękę stworzenia a Trixie wskoczyła mu na plecy. Znaleźli się przed tą samą grotą którą pokazał Eli'owi Uroborus. - Tttamm! Wskazał na grotę i zniknął. - Nieeee! Grrrrrgh! Krzyczał Blakk. Darkfernus siedział już zamknęty w pojemniku, a Thaddius oglądał szczątki blastera. - Mogłem to przewidzieć. Darkfernus jest zbyt silny na zwykły blaster. Przynieś mi tu broń Willa Shane'a którą zabrałem mu jako trofeum! Rozkazał Unikowi. Ten podał Doktorowi blaster. - A teraz dużą dawkę Mrocznej Wody! Wrzasnął Blakk. Unik trochę zdziwiony zapytał - Ależ po co, doktorze? Wiedział już że to był błąd. - Masz mnie słuchać a nie zadawać pytania! Warknął Thaddius. Unik pośpiesznie doniósł sporą beczułkę wypełnioną mroczną wodą. Blakk włożył blaster do komory w której ghuluje się śluzaki i nalał do dozownika całą Mroczną Wodę. - Zaraz zobaczysz pierwsze w Slugterze ghulowanie blastera, hahahahahaha! Blakk wyciągnął blaster który połyskiwał zielonym jadem a z jego lufy wydobywał się czerwony dym. Darkfernus zaryczał potwornie. Z jego paszczy wydobywała się czerwona ślina która rozpływa się po pojemiku. Jego oczy były tak samo martwe jak jego śluzacze serce. Blakk włożył go do Blastera i wystrzelił. Po chwili zamiast gór obok niego była wyrwa w ziemi sięgająca aż po bramy piekieł. Wyleciał z niej Darkfernus a za nim czerwony gaz który wyssał życie ze wszystkich istot w okolicy. Tylko Blakk i Unik wpatrywali się w ghula a na ich twarzach malowały się szydercze uśmiechy. Blakk złapał Darkfernusa i zamknął w pojemniku. Przepotworny ghul zapalił mroczny płomień na swojej głowie a jego spojrzenie mogło zniszczyć całe dobro jakie istniało w tej krainie. Blakk wsiadł na mechabestię i rzekł tryiumfalnym tonem. - Zobaczymy Shane jak poradzisz sobie z tym! Rozdział 3 „'Czarna Pieczara”' - Wiesz co Eli? Mam już dość tych twoich bohaterskich zagrywek! Pronto woli przeżyć i nie zamierza iść na tą bezsensowną wyprawę. Perzył się molenoid. Przejechali już dość duży kawałek, jaskinia była ciemna a w niektórych miejscach znajdowały się szczeliny z Mroczną Wodą. - Pronto, odwagi. Myślałem że jesteś nieustraszony. Eli próbował grać na ambicji Pronto. Ten jednak przestał się odzywać i odjechał za Eli'a. - Odsapnijmy trochę, spać mi się chce, aaaahhh. Kord zsiadł z mecha i usiadł na skale. - Auć! Wrzasnął i podskoczył jak opętany. Pod nim siedział jakiś śmieszny śluzak z niebieskimi czułkami na głowie. - Co to za śluzak? Spytała Trixie wyciągając kamerę. Śluzaczek uśmiechnął się i przemówił - Cześć. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę tylko śluzak patrzył na nich spokojnym wzrokiem. Eli powoli i miarowo podszedł do niego i zapytał. - Chcesz dołączyć do mojej grupy? Shane wyciągnął rękę a śluzuś wskoczył mu na dłoń. - Ty jesteś Eli Shane? Twój ojciec czekał na ciebie, jest dalej, zaprowadzę cię. Śluzak zeskoczył na ziemię i począł pełzać prosto na skałę. Zatrzymał się przy niej i rzekł. - Za tą ścianą jest Will. Eli jednak nie dawał za wygraną. - Mój ojciec nie żyje! Krzyknął ale mimo tego wycelował blasterem w ścianę, Włożył do niego Skałowca i wystrzelił. Ściana rozpadła się a w ciemości dało się dostrzec niebieskawy płomień i trochę zielonej poświaty. - Tam jest twój ojciec, idź do niego! Śluzak pokazał na płomień i ponaglał Shane'a. Jednak gdy ten zrobił krok coś uderzyło go mocno w twarz. - Witaj, Shane! Dr. Blakk stał z blasterem wycelowanym w głowę Eli'a. W środku blastera znajdował się Darkfernus a jego oczy łaknęły czyjejś śmierci... Rozdział 4 „'Unik – prawidziwy przyjaciel”' - Blakk! Krzyknął Kord i wycelował w doktora blasterem. Troll zaklął pod nosem. Zamiast Ramstone'a załadował do blastera Bubbaleone'a. Blakk znalazł się w wielkim brzuchu śluzaka lecz Unik natychmiast odpowiedział wystrzeliwując Skałowca. Gdyby nie Trixie Pronto straciłby tylną część ciała, gdyż ta zamroziła Hop Rocka. - Czekajcie! Może byśmy się tak...Auć! Wrzasnął molenoid ukuty kolcami Nedlowveila po czym dodał – Potargowali? To ja zacznę. Pronto chciałby przeżyć... Molenoid trząsł się ze strachu lecz dzielnie załadował Śmierdziela do blastera i wystrzelił w Unika. Flatulorhinkus był już tak blisko przeciwnika gdy ten zniknął i pojawił się w za kretem. Nagle wszystkich otoczyło raptem 6 Uników z których każdy miał wycelowany blaster wprost na Eli'a. - Ha, tym mnie nie załatwisz, nie Sztuczek? Eli wyciągnął Szybkolota i strzelił nim w ścianę. Strzał był doskonały. Śluzak uderzył w każdą z iluzji a na sam koniec wytrącił Unikowi blaster z dłoni. Niestety, Dr. Blakk wydostał się z Bubbaleone'a i wyciągnął wyrzutnię. Pieczara zapełniła się ghulami najróżniejszej maści. Zapewne gang nie przeżyłby za długo gdyby nie Pronto który poślizgnął się na skale i wpadł na Thaddiusa. Ten wypuścił wyrzutnię i upadł na ziemię. Jego głowa uderzyła w skałę a Blakk padł nieprzytomny. - Bierz go Loki! Powiedział Unik i wystrzelił Ilusioletta prosto w Korda. Ten przybrał postać Strachoghula i omało nie trafił w Korda. Troll uchylił się i strzelił w przeciwnika Arachnetem. Unik odbił śluzaka ręką i kopnął Korda w twarz. Nagle Eli wyciągnął fuzyjny blaster wystrzeliwując przy tym z niego Joulsa i Burpiego. Śluzaki połączyły się a wróg oberwał potężnym fuzyjnym strzałem. Unik upadł na ziemię a jego blaster odleciał kilka metrów od niego. - Gratuluję, zabij mnie jeśli tego chcesz! Będziesz taki sam jak twój ojciec! Wrzasnął Unik jednak po chwili ku swojemu zdziwieniu Eli podał mu rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Shane poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. - Unik, nie zamierzam cię zabijać. Należysz do naszej rodziny, zostaw Blakka póki jest w tobie jakieś dobro. Widziałeś przecież jak bezlitośnie zabił Shanai, ty nie jesteś taki. Blakk dąży do zniszczenia Slugterry, czy ty też tego chcesz? Eli patrzył na Unika z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Tamten odwzajemnił się tym samym, lecz po chwili uśmiech przemienił się w wyraz przerażenia. Oto przed sobą widział Blakka z wycelowanym blasterem w plecy Shane'a. - Żegnaj Shane. Blakk z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy przyłożył palec do spustu. - Nie, stój! Unik błagalnym gestem próbował nakłonić doktora by oszczędził jego przyjaciela. - Eh, wy wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Banda nędznych tchórzy, na sentymenty ci się zebrało dziecko!? Warknął Blakk i już zamierzał zakończyć żywot Eli'a gdy coś odepchnęło go mocno w bok. Nagle wokół niego rozległ się huk a potem widział tylko fioletowy dym. -Ugh, co za smród. Pomyślał i wystrzelił Blimplowna by ten zeżarł dym. Doktor zaklął. Nie było śladu ani gangu Shane'a ani Unika. Wściekły zmuszony był zawrócić. - Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Eli. Świętujcie sobie małe zwycięstwo, bo niedługo przybędę z większą armią i wtedy was zniszczę. Wrzasnął Blakk i skierował się ku wyjściu z jaskini. Rozdział 5 „'Xmitton”' Thaddius szedł wąskim korytarzem gdy nagle otoczył go Klan Cieni. Poczwary zaczęły się zbliżać jednak gdy Doktor wyciągnął Darkfernusa rozpieszchły się w trwodze. Wsiadł na mechabestię i wyruszył do głównej placówki Blakk Industries. Wszedł do pracowni Quentina. - Witam doktora. Bąknał naukowiec i wrócił do pracy. Blakk z kapryśnym uśmiechem zapytał. - Quentinie, czy zechciałbyś poświęcić mi chwilkę? Spytał dość ironicznie. - Wybacz, nie mam czasu. Pracuję nad Technoghulami, muszę być w pełni skupiony. Thaddius z wściekłością w oczach rozwalił wszystkie rzeczy które znajdowały się na biurku Quentina. - Zapłacisz mi za to! Naukowiec wyciągnął naręczny blaster i wystrzelił w Blakka Techno Grimmstone'a. Robot uderzył Doktora w twarz jednak ten nie zważając na ból wystrzelił Boon Deatha. Ghul miał już buchnąć śmiertelnym czerwonym gazem gdy odrzucił go Techno Tempesto. Quentin wystrzelił Techno Amperlinga a zaraz potem Techno Armachompa. Oba roboghule dosięgnęły celu. Blakk został najpierw porażony prądem przez Amperlinga po to by następnie oberwać drugim robotem. Walka trwała w najlepsze gdy Thaddius wpadł na pewnien pomysł. Niczym strzała wyleciał z pracowni Quentina i wsiadł na mechabestię. Już po kilku minutach znalazł się w Pieczarze Błyskawic. Wokół kreciło się pełno Tazerlingów. - Gdzie on jest, no przecież jakiś musi się tutaj znajdować! Nagle jak na zawołanie wpadł na śluzaka którego szukał. - Xmitter. Szepnął Blakk i podniósł stworzonko. Razem z nim wrócił do Blakk Industries po czym wpadł do własnej sali. - Eh, gdzie to jest, no gdzie. Szperał po wszystkich skrzyniach gdy nagle znalazł to czego szukał. Maszyna do ghulowania leżała w szafie pełnej zdjęć. Na jednym z nich widział siebie, ojca i jak zapewne myślał swojego Sonica, którego dostał na szóste urodziny. Nagle poczuł że po policzku spływa mu łza. Przeklął w duchu swoją słabość. Przecież teraz też go ma i to nawet w lepszej wersji. Jednak gdy spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz Sonikina poczuł ukłucie w sercu. - Czy ja naprawdę tego chcę ? Rozważał. - Czy chcę ghulować te wszystkie śluzaki? Odsunął od siebie tę myśl i włożył Xmittera do machiny. Nalał do niej mrocznej wody i włączył potworne ustrojstwo. Po chwili miał przed sobą ghula o wielkich kłach i zakręconych rogach. - Ha, oto pierwszy ghul Xmittera! To Xmitton! Thaddius złapał Xmittona i pobiegł do Quentina. - Wróciłeś, tchórzu. Quentin uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i załadował Techno Boon Deatha. - Pora wyłączyć światło. Oszczędzimy trochę prądu Quentin! Krzyknął Blakk i wystrzelił Xmittona. Kiedy doszło do przemiany kształt ghula przypominał kształt swojego protoplasty, lecz jego zęby były długie, a jego rogi świeciły na czerwono. Złowrogie spojrzenie nadawało mu jeszcze straszniejszego wyglądu. Całe ciało było koloru karminowego a z pazurów wyskakiwały płomienie czerwnonej energi elekrycznej. Xmitton zawył i wystrzelił z siebię kulę, która rozpadła się po całym pomieszczeniu. O ile Xmitter wyłącza wszystkie sprzęty elektryczne to Xmitton wszystkie je od razu niszczy. Kiedy cały dobytek Quentina stanął w płomieniach naukowiec warknął i pobiegł w stronę Blakka. Ten włożył do blastera Darkfernusa i wycelował w Quentina. - Żegnaj. Powiedział i wystrzelił śluzaka. Darkfernus wbił swoje kły w naukowca, a ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Blakk wetknął ghula do pojemnika i z niesmakiem popatrzył na spalony blaster Quentina, który umarł razem z właścicielem. Rozdział 6 „'Powstanie z umarłych”' Unik siedział przy ognisku i patrzył w płomienie. - Jak ja mogłem mu uwierzyć. Rozpaczał chłopak a Eli pocieszał przyjaciela. - Każdy z nas popełnia błędy. No, cóż, musimy się już zbierać, chodźcie. Powiedział Shane i wskoczył na mecha. - Ale nie możemy jeszcze troszkę posiedzieć? Marudził Pronto gdy nagle coś poderwało go do góry. Needlow z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na czerwony tył molenoida. - Mój Pupe. Pisnął Pronto wskakując na mechabestię. Kord wysunął się naprzód, gdyż nie chciał słuchać wykładu molenoida. Poruszali się w dość szybkim tempie, a że w jaskini było pełno nierówności, bohaterowie podskakiwali na każdym wgłębieniu w ziemi, co powodowało kolejne cierpienia Pronta którego obolały tyłek cały czas dawał o sobie znać. Unik ze skrytym uśmieszkiem przyglądał się temu widowisku. Nagle wjechali na wielką salę pełną gejzerów mrocznej wody. - Nie będziemy mieli problemów jeśli będziemy poruszali się równo i miarowo, nie chcecie chyba obudzić Slugosaurusa? Molenoid wymądrzał się i po chwili ruszył na przód. Eli próbował go zatrzymać ale gejzer uderzył prosto w jego przyjaciela. Traper upadł i przestał się ruszać. - Pronto, nie! Krzyknął Shane i podbiegł do rannego. Unik był tuż za nim i przyłożył głowę do klatki piersiowej Pronto. - Oddycha, wszystko będzie dobrze, zabierz go ze sobą, może mu przejdzie. Unik widać znał się na rzeczy. Kord przerzucił sobie Pronto przez barki i ruszyli dalej. Byli już w połowie gdy Eli usłyszał krzyk. Trixie leżała na ziemi z zamkniętymi powiekami. Unik jedynie kiwnął głową a Kord natychmiast wziął Trixie na tylne siedzenie. Jednak za nim zdążył zrobić krok gejzer pod nim wybuchł a Troll leżał bezwładnie na mechabestii. Eli chciał zawrócić lecz Unik pokręcił głową. - Nie uniesiemy go, jeśli spróbójemy, skończymi jak oni, jedź. Rzekł i sam popędził do przodu. Shane uczynił to samo i dojechali do końca sali. W pewnym momencie coś zasyczało. Nagle z bocznej ściany wystrzeliła fala mrocznej wody. Eli był pewien że promień dosięgnie go i zamieni w nieruszające się ciało. Jednak ku swemu zdziwieniu nie poczuł nic. Otworzył oczy i krzyknął z przerażenia. Na skałach leżał Unik z otwartymi oczami i wywalonym na zewnątrz językiem. Shane przypomniał sobie co mówił mu przyjaciel i ruszył dalej przed siebie. Nagle coś błysnęło i przed nim pojawiła się poświata która przypominała mu kogoś znajomego. - Tata ? Spytał Eli a dym uformował się w sylwetkę Willa Shane'a. - Eli, mój drogi synu! Will przytulił chłopca po czym dodał z uśmiechem. - Dotarłeś aż tutaj, jesteś wspaniałym Shanem. Hihi, cześć Burpy. Zachichotał gdy śluzak skoczył mu na rękę. - Tato, moi przyjaciele, oni.. Shane zapłakał i spojrzał na Willa. - Nie martw się, patrz, mam tutaj antidotum. Popsikaj tym ich ciała a znów będą cali i zdrowi. No a potem możemy wracać. Will poklepał Eli po ramieniu i podał mu fiolkę z zielonym płynem. Obaj Shane'owie poszli i popsikali każde ciało. Po paru minutach cały gang był już na nogach. Nagle z korytarza którym przybył Will wyskoczył Diablos Nachos. - Nachos! Krzyknał Eli i już chciał wystrzelić Burpiego ale drugi Shane zagrodził mu drogę. - Jestem po waszej stronie, nie stoję po stronie tej ślułajzy Blakka. Diablos podszedł bliżej i popatrzył Eli'owi w oczy. Dopiero teraz wszyscy dojrzeli prawdziwą sylwetkę Nachosa. Był on nadal tej samej muskularnej postury ale miał normalne kasztanowe oczy a jego skóra w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała tej starej czerwonej zgniłej łuski którą był niegdyś pokryty. Także jego głos brzmiał normalnie, jednym słowem El Diablos Nachos został uleczony. - No to możemy ruszać, w drogę! Will wskazał na korytarz którym przyszedł gang i wskoczył na tylne siedzenie Luckiego. Unik patrzył na Shane'a nienawistnym wzrokiem, lecz wiedział że każdemu należy dać drugą szansę. Kiedy wyszli na polanę przerazili się niezmiernie. Wszystko tam było martwe łącznie z całym Klanem Cienia. Naprzeciwko nich stał Blakk ze wszystkimi swoimi poplecznikami. - Witajcie! Powiedział doktor i rozpoczął ostrzał. Rozdział 7 „'Sonikin i zaginiony sygnet”' '''- '''Eli, uważaj! Will popchnął syna którego o mały włos nie trafił Boon Death. W tym momencie Blakk przemówił. - Poddajcie się a dam wam ten zaszczyt i pozwolę żyć! Krzyknął. Mieli miażdzącą przewagę liczebną kiedy coś poruszyło się z tyłu. - Witajcie, księżniczki. Drake stanął obok Eli'a i wycelował w Blakka. - Jak leci, Eli? Mario Bravado przeskoczył nad chłopakiem i załadował Szybkolota. W pewnym momencie dało się usłyszeć okrzyk radości. Z liany zeskoczył strzelec ochronny z Centrum Handlowego- Milard Milford i przyjął pozycję po prawicy Korda. - Eh, moje zastałe kości. Pan hak nadszedł z ciemnego korytarza. Zaraz za nim wyszedł Vance Volt, Andre Geiser i Gearhold Stalker. Dojrzeli też Cedo stojącego obok Pronto. - Co, ale jak to możliwe! Blakk był wyraźnie przestraszony. Cała jego przewaga liczebna została stłamszona przez ogrom popleczników Shane'a. - Tak! Billy z gangiem przenieśli się do grupy Eli'a. Teraz szanse były wyrównane. Thaddius wyciągnął Gattlera i rozgorzała bitwa. Pod wielkim grzybem pojedynek toczyli Kord oraz John Bull. Na skraju pieczary Will i Eli ścierali się z Blakkiem. Obok Pan Hak, Vance i Mario Bravado walczyli z Blitzem i Trojaczkami Mocy. Na drodze którą przybył gang 4 opryszków natarło na Pronto i Cedo, lecz molenoidy z łatwością unikały wrogich śluzaków. Diablos Nachos, Malvolio i Unik stanęli do walki z 7 przeciwnikami naraz. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli ryk. Oto z jaskini wybiegła mała armia Trolli prowadzona przez Grendela i zaatakowała rezerwy Doktora. Pomógł im w tym Hooligang pod wodzą Billiego. Walka była wyjątkowo zacięta. Nagle z gór wybiegli żołnierze Blakka. Armia Shane'ów nie miała szans przeciwstawić się takiej przewadze liczebnej. W pewnym momencie drogę żołnierzą zagrodził Uroborus z pozostałymi członkami Klanu Cienia oraz z Dayną Poor. Walka rozgorzała na nowo. Eli uniknął ciosu Grimmstone'a i wystrzelił Joulsa. Blakk strzelił do Eli'a FrostFangiem lecz ten przegrał pojedynek z Joulsem a Thaddius oberwał dużą dawką energii elekrycznej. - Dość tego! Doktor zerwał się na nogi i wystrzelił Darkfernusa. Nad polem bitwy rozbłysnęło czerwone światło a potem Eli nie widział już nic. Kiedy się obudził, powstał i rozejrzał się wokół. Naprzeciw niego stał Blakk a wszyscy pozostali byli martwi. - Widzisz, czego dokonałeś! Zniszczyłeś Slugterrę! Eli chciał ruszyć w stronę Blakka lecz ten padł na ziemię nieżywy. Z jego pasu wyleciał Boon Death który zaświecił się na niebiesko i przemienił się w Sonica. - Sonikin? Ale ty zostałeś zghulowany!? Shane nie mógł uwieżyć własnym oczom. Sonic pokazał na Medyka w pasie Eli'a. Boon Doc zeskoczył i razem z Sonikinem rozwinął mapę którą drugi wcześniej wyciągnął z torby Blakka. Widniała na niej Czarna Pieczara a na jej końcu był znak przedstawiający pierścień. Eli zrozumiał o co chodzi śluzakom i ruszył w głąb czarnej pieczary. Sonic i Medyk wskoczyli mu na ramiona. Gdy dobiegł do miejsca w którym spotkał Willa ujrzał gablotę z dziwnym sygnetem. Chciał jej dotknąć ale coś odpychało mu rękę. Sonic wskazał na napis pod gablotą. Widniały tam słowa: Eskrat Forthor Derstanrh Lorkser. - Co to jest, chłopaki? Eli zapytał drżącym głosem i popatrzył na śluzaki. Medyk kopnął go w kieszeń. Eli wyjął zeń Cieniomówcę i założył na głowę. Słowa ułożyły się w zdanie: Jeśli Sygnet ten posiąść chcesz, Sonikina moc znać musisz. Shane nie do końca zrozumiał słowa, lecz Sonikin sam wskoczył do jego blastera. Eli wycelował nim w gablotę i wystrzełił. Sonic złapał Medyka za rękę i ten również transformował. Oba śluzaki uderzyły w gablotę która rozprysła się na miliony małych kawałeczków. Eli podniósł Sygnet. Coś podpowiedziało mu ze należy go założyć na Sonica. Gdy to uczynił wszędzie pojawiło się białe światło a uczestnicy bitwy powoli zaczęli wstawać. Tylko Blakk leżał na ziemi i patrzył na Sonikina. - Uratowałeś mnie. Dlaczego zrobiłeś to po tym co ci uczyniłem? Spytał Thaddius śluzaka. Ten zaćwierkał coś poważnie a Blakk rozpromieniał. Odwrócił się do Eli'a. - Eli, musimy zniszczyć mroczną wodę. Jeśli wystrzelisz Medyka i Sonikina a oni połączą się w fuzyjnym strzale, pozbędą się całej Mrocznej wody i uleczą nasze śluzaki. Wiem że nie zasługuję na wybaczenie, ale proszę dajcie mi drugą szansę. Zrozumiałem dzisiaj jak ważne są te stworzonka. Mówiąc to wskazał na pas ze śluzakami Eli'a – I że to co robiłem z nimi było zwykłym morderstwem ich wspaniałej duszy. Shane zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym włożył oba śluzaki do fuzyjnego blastera. Zamknął oczy i wystrzelił je do góry. Medyk i Sonic połączyli się a Sygnet wzmocnił ich potęgę która rozniosła lecznicze, białe światło po całej Slugterze. Śluzaki w pasie Blakka odzyskały dawny wygląd. Również inne ghule zostały uleczone. Eli popatrzył na zachód słońca. - Wiecie co, jest tylko jedno miejsce gdzie możemy odpocząć. Jedźmy wszyscy do domu. Shane wskoczył na mechabestię a wszyscy pozostali uczynili tak samo. Ruszyli w stronę słońca. Na twarzy Blakka po raz pierwszy w życiu malował się uśmiech. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach